


Not Worth It

by stargazerdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Arguments, Drabble, F/M, Living Together, Long showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If you use up all the hot water again, I'm going to ban you to the couch for a month!</p>
<p>
  <i>A.k.a. Daisy writes a drabble...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth It

“GRANT DOUGLAS WARD!!!!!!!!” 

The owner of the aforementioned name froze at the angry shriek coming from the bathroom; the bagel half-dangling out of his mouth. He knew that tone and it never boded well for him. The sounds of stomping came down the hallway, closer to him by the second. He swallowed, guiltily.

She flew into the kitchen in a rage, “GRANT!” 

“Good morning, honey? Want a bagel?” offering her his plate.

“Are you freaking kidding me?!” she batted the plate out of his hand. “Do I look like I want a bagel?”

He took in her small figure, soaking wet hair plastered against her face, dripping all over the oversized t-shirt. “Umm….”

“Let me answer that for you, NO! I do not want a bagel! What I want is to take a shower where I can actually finish washing my hair without being turned into a freaking ice cube. This is the third time this week, Grant! What the hell were you even doing in there for so long?!”

“It wasn’t that long…”

“Yes. It was. It was a 45 minute shower! And I was only halfway through rinsing out the shampoo when it turned frigid.”

“I’m….sorry.” At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

“I appreciate that, but come on! I love you but I love my clean, conditioned hair too. You can’t keep using up all the hot water. I still have to go in to work today. Good thing I can rock a hot bun.”

He smiled at her, “Yeah you can,” moving over to hug her.

“Nope! I’m still mad at you,” she declared as she evaded his embrace. “If you pull this crap again, I swear, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month.”

“I promise, Skye. I’ll keep it shorter from now on.”

“Thank you. Now I have to go finish getting ready. When I get back here, I’m gonna want that bagel.” And she flounced out of the room.

A grin spread across his face as he watched Skye depart. Gosh, he loved that woman. But holy crap, she was terrifying when she was angry. He would definitely have to be better about the hot water, because he couldn’t handle being exiled away from her for so long. A 45 minute shower wasn’t worth that at all.


End file.
